


AA

by Happy_Cow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Brat Rey, Breathplay, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Edgy, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Forced Feminization, Hate Sex, Knotting, Mention of alcohol, Ow the Edge, POV Rey (Star Wars), Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tomboy Rey, Underage - Freeform, but that for later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Cow/pseuds/Happy_Cow
Summary: Like the battery, or Alcoholics Anonymous, or that short scream you make when you hit your small toe or you get spooked at a haunted house. For Rey, it’s the reason why Dad just looks right through her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Srry I'm slow on updates; I hav BAD writer's block and Im trying to dislodge the block by reading n Netflix ;_;  
> THis is a short n violent test-run, and it is based on:  
> MalRev's Alpha Rey stuff, Incest stuff, stuff stuff,  
> the book No-No Boy which is where the pronoun changes (She/You/I) come from (!pls tell me if it's confusing! am curious),  
> that scene in Marriage Story,,, yyyeeeesssss,  
> One line in Fraser where Niles and Daphne went to the zoo and they didn't kno if the wolverines were horny or fighting,  
> my edgelord days i guess lol

She’s not like other girls. Especially since _Camp_ and the _A_ on her neck, she hasn’t fit back into the female fold quite like she used to. What she _is_ goes _beyond_ being a _tomboy_ ; it’s something diagnosable in a lab like some new and virulent disease, and suddenly she’s become a leper. Only Rose is still there for her, which is nice. They don’t have much in common except a love for food and Finn, but Rey would _kill_ for Rose.

“You sure I can’t walk you home?” 

Rose shakes her head. She hefts her thick Hello Kitty key-chain laden backpack over her shoulders. “It’s _fine_ ,” she huffs. “You know it makes Finn _really_ jealous.”

Why d’you think I keep doing it? thinks Rey, but she smiles indulgently. 

Rose’s expression sobers. “... Check your phone tonight, okay?” says Rose. Rey waves her hand dismissively but Rose pins her down with a glare. “I _mean_ it.”

Shit. “Stop doing that shit,” huffs Rey. “I don’t need your _charity_.” _Ask me to do anything else,_ Rey thinks. _Ask me to choke a bitch or fix something, but don’t ask me to pick up a book, I just don’t want to disappoint you._ She turns down her street and waves Rose goodbye for today. 

Rose frowns and shakes her head.

Home for Rey is a source of embarrassment. It’s a bright, shiny white apartment complex, where a doorman dressed in red opens the door for you despite the A-brand on your neck even though you hide it behind the collar of your bomber jacket, because he recognizes you and fears the wrath of your father. 

There’s ladies waiting in the foyer who stop talking once you walk past. They’re caked in makeup and their hair shines in the recessed lights, they wear thousand dollar dresses that hug their bodies like sleeves and they glow like two nymphs waiting for some Greek god’s knot. Rey holds her breath as she passes and waits in the elevator lobby until at last hers comes with a _ding_ and she steps inside that red coffin with a sigh of relief, and the ladies who could be sixteen or twenty-nine resume giggling musically to each other just before the chrome doors slide closed.

The carriage slides to a stop at her floor and she steps out onto red carpet. Of the myriad smells, she hones in on just the _one_. Her loping steps _freeze_ in place, feet magnetized to the floor. That scent is _Alpha_ , specifically six-foot-two inch _male_ Alpha, healthy, heavier than her, bloody, medicated with heat suppressant, _angry_ but in a chemically suppressed way, mildly herbaceous. _Dad_.

 _Fuck_. Rey swivels on her feet, debating whether or not to go _home_. She could crash at Finn’s place — not _Rose_ because that would be awkward as fuck, but then again Finn has been _pissy_ at her lately. Fuck, _fuck_. 

She sucks in a breath and blows it out, squares her shoulders and her hips, then walks herself down this hallway that is hers, to the door that is hers, and she takes out her key from her pocket and jabs it into the keyhole before turning the handle which opens the door.

Dad is sitting on the couch, and in his hands is the red and blue Switch control. On the tv screen, the little cartoon girl character also named Rey runs around the beach with a fishing pole in-hand. She runs so fast, that the shadows of fish in the water are scared away. In the apartment, Rey slams the door behind her and locks it. She kicks off her shoes and peels off her socks, jaw set in anger.

Without turning to look at her, he begins to talk. “Hey,” he says gently. “This is really _cute_.” He turns Rey so she looks out of the tv. He has placed a pair of sunglasses on her face. “Did you make this dress?” he asks.

Ignoring him, she walks into the kitchen where she sees a paper Whole Foods bag on the counter, tall and proud. She smacks it hard off the counter before opening the fridge to retrieve a Diet Coke, when she sees a styrofoam cellophane-wrapped package of two red round beef medallions on the bottom level of the fridge. 

She spins around and sees Dad step inside the kitchen; he stops before the bag lying on the floor, with dirt spilling out of the opening. He’s wearing high-waisted trousers and a white button-down shirt, and his dark hair curls around his chin. He looks down at the bag, before crouching down on his pale naked feet and he reaches inside the bag, before gently pulling out one, then two little plastic pots, of basil and thyme, and he places one hand on the floor and scoops dirt into the other to carefully deposit it back into the little pots. 

Rey pulls out her Diet Coke and quietly closes the fridge door, and she breaks the seal on the plastic cap to take a sip, embarrassed at seeing him like this and doing this to him, but also too proud to just walk around him and leave the kitchen.

“Oh _can you just leave it alone?_ ” she snaps, slamming the Diet Coke bottle onto the countertop. “I’ll sweep it up.” Dad doesn’t seem to hear her, so her lip curls and she snaps, “ _Benjamin_ ,” in a tone that suggests that _Benjamin_ were the name of a dog who just wet the carpet.

Dad stands up sharply, back straight, shoulders squared. His dirt-stained hands ball at his sides but Rey crouches down to snatch up the two flimsy little plastic pots from off the floor while avoiding his hateful angry eyes. I can play games too, she thinks. I can be soft and simple when _I_ want to be. She sets the herbs on the countertop but there is no sun here, and now the tall basil stalks are broken and she asks her Dad, “Why did you buy this?”

She hears the click of his throat. “I wanted to make us dinner,” he says in a controlled voice.

“ _Oh_ ,” she shrugs, lip curling, hands shoved into her pockets.

“We need to talk,” he says.

“ _Great_ ,” she says. She opens her mouth and forces a great _yawn_. “Well, how about you make _yourself_ dinner. I’ve had a really long day, I think I’m just gonna be in my room -.”

He slides in front of the exit and Rey jumps back, spine prickling. There eyes lock and she sees a glimpse of his _true_ face, with all the colors of softness and kindness washed out so that there is only the gold-eyed Alpha staring back at her. He’s big and he’s her father, but the thing inside Rey is starting to hate it, hate him and his meanness and his greediness that won’t let her go even though he does not want her. So she lowers her head and her lips curl into a snarl, the better to bite his exposed throat because he holds his head high and strong over her five-foot-seven form because he is both Alpha and Male. He needs to be knocked down.

“ _You’re in my way_ ,” she says lowly.

He cocks his head down at her, his mouth twitching.

“Get out of my way, _Benjamin_ ,” she says.

His lip curls, flashing a canine the way a man lifts his shirt to reveal a gun he’s carrying on his waist. It’s actionable. It’s enough.

They embrace. They fall to the floor, him on top and her mouth on his neck. His hand which cradled her skull from breaking against the floor now squeezes into a fist. Rey squeals at the pain from her scalp and her jaws clamp hard until she tastes the iron and salt of first blood against her tongue. She claws at his back, nails ripping into his thin shirt and gouging into hard flesh. Her heart in her ears drums is so loud that she’s deaf to his _noises_ , his sucked-in breaths and his low aching moans. 

He rears backwards - suddenly Rey _doesn’t_ want to rip out her father’s throat - and she releases his neck wetly. Rey licks her lips and tastes and smells her father and her Alpha, and feels him recenter his weight over her shifting body as he straddles her but without crushing her while she weakly tries to twist away from under him. _Fuck_ it’s like blood and herbs. 

She licks her lips again feeling fuzzy all over just as he stumbles off of her. The front of his shirt and her bomber jacket are stained and her back and butt are stained from blood and dirt and that kitchen debris on the floor of your kitchen right now like crumbs and stray hairs. So she picks herself up off the floor on new blooded legs and wanders off to her room while her father washes himself and his neck at the kitchen sink with cold colder coldest water at full blast, breathing heavy, face red.

x

In her room, Rey changes into a sweatshirt and jeans and then lays on her bed with headphones in her ears trying not to think about the weight or the size or the scent of her Alpha father. This might be the night that he kills her finally. It’s the law of nature.

 _Like_ repels _like_. Two Alphas will kill each other, two Omegas will ignore each other; two Betas are two good friends at most, but nothing more. 

Rey opens her laptop so she can watch Netflix. She smells dinner cooking - the raw beef hitting oil and fire - but she’s not coming out, it’s a trap. Her gut twists in painful hungry knots, so she tugs up her shirt and pinches her pale nacreous stomach below the belly button to punish her weakness until she’s bruised and red there and at last the scent goes away. 

More Netflix, but now she’s not really watching it. She’s reading tumblr and googling resources for homeless Alpha girls. Her phone buzzes and Rey sees that it’s Rose — she’s sent her pictures of her notes for tomorrow’s APUSH midterm. Fuck that shit. Rey texts her back to fucking stop it.

Afternoon melts away into night before Rey steps out of her room for a quick piss. Once she’s washed her hands and steps out, Dad looms in her room’s doorway like a tall gold-eyed ghoul. The hallway is narrow so she has to slide past him pressed against the opposite wall. Rey stalks towards the living room, _humiliated_ until he follows after her, and she sees the white bandage plastered to the front of his thick neck.

“Rey,” he says. “Your counselor called me.”

“I don’t have a counselor,” says Rey, smiling. Amilyn Holdo is a spy and Grandma’s purple-haired lesbian side-piece, not a _school_ _counselor_.

“ _Okay_ ,” he says, smiling. “Rey, I’m trying to be _fair_ to you. Can you tell me _why_ you’re giving up senior year?” he says. “At this rate you’re going to be _twenty_ when you graduate.” He holds up her phone and waggles it in his hand and it’s fortunate Rey had no expectations for him to _begin_ with. “Your friend is _literally_ giving you homework answers, and you’re still at a _two-point-one GPA_. Y’know I’m _glad_ I never _wasted money_ sending you to a private school.”

“Oh _fuck you_ ,” Rey chokes, throat closing. “Fuck _you_ , _Benjamin_.”

His eyes flash. “Don’t you talk to me like that.” 

Rey throws herself onto the couch. “I’m going into the army,” she says, crossing her arms over herself. She searches the insides of the couch for the remote and comes up empty.

As he circles around the couch, his mouth splits in a crooked smile. “You’re _bluffing_ ,” he retorts. He places his hands on his hips and looks down at her. “ _Shit_. Look at you. You’re too _pretty_ to be in the army, you’ll just be somebody’s _b-_ girlfriend.” 

“ _Shut up_.”

“Your eyes get _shiny_ when I raise my voice a little; how’re you going to handle answering to a drill sergeant?” He braces a hand on the back of the couch over her and leans in and Rey shrinks back. 

“Get out of my face, _Benjamin_ ,” she mumbles. _He’s winding me up now, he’s doing this on purpose, I can’t help but defend myself_.

He drops the meaningless smile. “You need to _respect_ me,” he says. “I _made_ you. You’re my daughter and I’m your father. You‘re my pup and I am the Alpha of this house. I can’t be replaced, _little one._ ” He shakes his head.

Her teeth clack together and her eyes begin to sting. She can’t look at him any more, because when she looks in his dark eyes she will see in him his pure superiority over her, in his half-lidded eyes and hard Alpha expression, which said _You are mine in all things and this is God’s truth you stupid Alpha runt bitch of mine_. It took her so long until she realized that he was wrong, wrong since that day he failed.

 _You let them take me away_ , she thinks. _You are my father, my Dad, and I thought you would protect me, but when they took me away you did nothing. When I came back, you didn’t touch me or look at me and you gave me one year to ‘recover’ like it was some sort of favor to me. If you think I’m stupid, if you think I’m disrespectful, then it is your fault, Benjamin, because the meanness and hatred inside me belongs to you_.

He pushes himself off the couch by his arm and says “No more of this _Army_ shit. I talked with the school and they said they’ll _let_ you graduate so long as you keep your GPA above a _two_. You can walk with your friends, even _Rose_ , in your cap and gown.” He waggles the phone. “You’ll go to a community college, and when you get enough credits we can think about sending you to a private college.”

“I don’t want to go to college.”

“ _Fine_. Then you can work for me,” he says, sitting on the arm of the couch beside her feet. “We’ll call it an _internship_. Some work experience will look good on your CV, make you unique in spite of your grades.”

“I don’t want to work for you or the FOC. I don’t want _anything_ from you,” she confesses.

His jaw works in his mouth. “I really don’t like that tone from you,” he says evenly. “ _Please_ respect me, Rey. I gave you life. I don’t know why you’re so angry at me.”

“Whatever. Gimme back my phone.” She opens her palm and holds it out to him.

He looks at it for a moment, before holding up her phone. “You don’t deserve this,” he says. “If you don’t want _anything_ from me, then you don’t deserve this because _I_ bought it, and _I_ rent this apartment for you, and _my_ money bought the clothes on your back.”

Heat crawls up her neck like a rash. She reaches for the hem of her sweatshirt and pulls it over her head, and then she works harder to peel off her jeans which she kicks off her legs at him so that now she’s only in her bralet and her Hanes underwear, pale skin and sharp joints. As she tosses her clothes to the side of the couch, her newly exposed skin prickles from rubbing against the sofa and from the weight of his eyes for he has not seen her this naked since she was thirteen and she had a stomach virus that had her shitting and vomiting everywhere and he needed to carry her limp and sick body to the shower in his arms. Real tears come to her eyes because she cannot remember his face then and she wonders if he ever looked at her with real warmth or love or if it’s another mask that an Alpha Male puts on when it’s convenient.

She hears a _crack_ and looks up to see that her phone has folded in his hand, and her father has the gall to look at it like he’s surprised. He is red in the face, and his eyes are dark. Rey did not expect anything but this hurts a _lot_ , so she says _You really did it now, Benjamin_ while holding back sobs. She rolls her legs off the couch to run back to her room, when arms slide around her waist and take her airborne and she’s dropped onto the carpeted floor in front of the couch.

She tries to pick herself up, but his foot connects to her midsection and she drops back down, winded. She pushes herself away and tries again, but this time she catches his foot and she wraps herself around his leg and he goes down backwards loudly. Rey crawls over him _snarling_ as her father groans like he’s stunned, but then his hands wrap around her wrists and the living room flips on its axis and suddenly _he’s_ looking _down_ at _her_. There’s stars in his eyes.

“ _Getoff me_!” Rey screams, trying to yank her hands out of his grip but they’re like manacles. 

“Stop thinking about what you _can’t_ do,” he says, “and think on what you _can_ do.”

“ _Fuck you_ ,” she snaps, then winces as his hands squeeze.

“You can slide your hands. You can move your legs and feet.”

“ _Shut up! Get off me_!” she chokes, panic growing. Her back arches against the floor and it’s hard to breathe, he’s a psychopath like the girls at the Camp and the Alpha guards.

“Why won’t you _listen_ to me?!” he screams. His lip curls over his teeth. “You think a _rapist_ will let you go if you _scream_ at them enough, if you _cry_? An Alpha would rescue an Omega, but not _you_. Nobody’s rescuing _you_.”

She freezes and her body goes slack. She looks up at his face and she sees her own bewildered face reflected in his eyes. 

He shakes her wrists. “Do you give up?” he says, brow furrowing. “I won’t let you go just like that. _Never_.” He puts on a smile and says “Word of advice: you only win when the other guy calls you ‘ _Alpha_ ’. Otherwise, you won _nothing_.”

I want to hear you say it again, she thinks, staring at his smug plastic face.

His mouth twists. “I liked it better when you were screaming at me,” he says. “Playing dead won’t work on me, if I were _serious_ about hurting you. Say _Alpha,_ or throw me off,” he deadpans, voice thickening. “Call me _Alpha_ , or... _Dad_.” Red crawls up his bandaged neck to the tips of his ears; sweat glistens on his nose and brow, and his hands are clammy. In the glassiness of his eyes there is a kernel of madness as if he does not control himself. His Alpha pride is _wounded_ and the only balm is her submission.

At that realization, her lips clamp shut, teeth clacking together. An Omega or a Beta would probably be squealing and crying and _wet_ by now, but the thing in Rey feels it would be easier to die. He needs to earn the thing he wants, and he has not earned it.

“Fine.” His eye twitches. “I could hold you like this _all_ night,” he says softly. “We could have something beautiful between us, if you would only respect me. But I’ll just settle for _this_.”

He releases her wrists. “You forget, my _money_ bought these -.” He tugs down her bralet and her breasts pop out. “ _This_ , too,” he says. His palm slides down the front of her panties, cupping her _there_.

Rey kicks out from under him and kicks him flat in the face that his nose flattens underfoot like a Tom and Jerry cartoon. She scrambles inside her room and slams the door closed, locking it, as something heavy slams into the back of it making it shudder on its hinges.

Fuck. Oh fuck, she needs to run away, maybe kill him if it gets to that. Shaking, nervous she pulls up her bralet and just meanders around to look for the first shirt and pants or blunt weapon she can get, which is hard because her limbs are wooden and she has just about as much coordination and thinking power as a puppet.

The shadows of his feet are visible beneath the door. 

She shivers. She bends down and picks up her toolbox which rattles audibly, and she throws open the lid to choose her weapon - a screwdriver. She thinks, You’re sick in the head, you’re evil inside and from now on you are nothing to me.

There are footsteps and his shadow leaves, but he is strong enough to break down the door. Rey’s fist closes around the handle of the screwdriver, all she has to do is deliver it into his ribs beneath that flimsy shirt once he breaks through that door. He will; as soon as she lets down her guard, if she so much as nods off, then her life is forfeit.

_Do it_ , she thinks, _I don’t care. This is not my home anymore, and after this I will never see you again. I would rather die on the fucking streets than be your pet._


	2. The Taming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drugged Sex/Rape, Edginess, Choking I guess??, Dirty Motel Room, Surprise Hux Sighting
> 
> Also I'm gonna fix Ch 1 so it's easier to read, I'll italicize Rey's internal monologues n get rid of some sloppy verbage lol  
> Thank u for reading!!!!

Dad fucks off somewhere else early in the morning, she can smell it, so Rey grabs her shit and gets out in the reverse order of how she came in. Out the lobby, in the red hallway, into that elevator, into that bright white lobby now empty of the girls. The doorman is new and he smells new, and he doesn’t give her a second glance as she pushes out of the door into the brisk city night.

She tastes the air. Miasma of the doorman, recent neighbors entering and exiting, alcohol, groceries, take-out, suppressants, slick. Car exhaust, dog piss, human piss. The scent of Dad is hours stale, but it raises her hackles and turns her flesh to gooseflesh. She does not want to meet him, does not want to chance upon him wandering back. But he _will_ pursue her.

As she walks into that brisk city night, her nerves begin to settle. Walking helps, action helps, and she’s beginning to see what she needs to do. She could walk to Finn’s place tonight. She needs allies and Finn would be sympathetic. Dad won’t follow. Finn was also raised by a crazy control-freak psychotic Alpha parent: Phasma was all six-foot-three Alpha _bitch_. Somehow Finn managed to go no-contact, permanently, without resorting to a fight-to-the-death.

Reddit taught her lessons like that. Two Alphas cannot live in the same house. Sometimes sons destroy their fathers, or the other way around. Especially difficult if it’s a girl Alpha – you’re supposed to take care of your parents when they’re old, not turn into a hormonal freak _bitch_.

… Suddenly _his_ face appears before her eyes. He’s red in the face, and his hair is plastered to his scalp so his ears stick out, and his skin glitters in the hazy sunlight that exists only in memory. Her breath quickens and she has to bite her bottom lip, she nearly stumbles. His eyes are dark and alert, and then he disappears as the surface of the family lake envelops her. It’s like the ground sucks in her footsteps, because she’s treading water in her memory.

Dad would throw her into the water, and each time she sank, arms would raise her to the surface only to throw her in again. And he would stand there, and yell until he was red in the face, _I won’t let you drown, baby, but you’re not going anywhere until you swim to me_. Countless times they did this and now Rey is scared of the beach or other large bodies of water, but she remembers now, his other face, his unabashedly crooked smile and squinted eyes that made her fuzzy all over. _I can’t kill you_

Alpha. Rey straightens and blinks the stinging sensation from her eyes. Two men in front of her, _loud_. The road is clear, so she jaywalks to the other side. They raise their heads as they walk past, probably taking in her scent. “Hey,” one of them calls, but Rey just walks faster.

Once she makes it to Finn’s townhouse, her emotional misstep is buried deep deep down and excused as just hormones. Her heat is late and anyways. She walks down the steps and knocks on the door. “Finn?” she cries. She knocks on the door. “Finn, it’s me. Can I stay here?” _Are you home or have I made a big mistake_ , she thinks.

Unbeknownst to her, Finn is at Poe Dameron’s house. Two Alphas cannot live together, but they can be _friends_ sometimes. Rey sees the windows are darkened, and she knows she shouldn’t but she finds the hidden keystone in the rock garden outside and lets herself in.

Dark. Strong scent of Finn, as if he just left. Rey locks the door behind her and turns on the light. Her shoulders sag at the mauve walls and the corridor that leads to the kitchen. The blinds are drawn over the sliding doors to the back yard. Downstairs is the den where she can rest. It’ll just be for a little bit. She just needs a place for tonight, and if Finn won’t have her then she’ll probably go to a shelter tomorrow.

.

A couple hours later, she’s woken up to darkness. At first she doesn’t know where she is and the scent of male Alpha makes her hairs stand on end. Then the events of last night filter in. Memory kicks in, and suddenly the scent brings comfort - Alpha, Finn, _friend_. She’s in the den downstairs sleeping on the reclining sofa. She’s curled herself up beneath a thick blanket that smells like her friends. A clock ticks somewhere in the dark.

Something creaks upstairs. Rey lifts her head. Someone is upstairs. Rey swallows wetly. She listens to the creak of the floor upstairs and turns her eyes up to the low ceiling. If it were Finn, he would’ve smelled her by now and trotted downstairs himself to ask what the fuck she was doing here. So it’s a safe bet to assume it’s not Finn.

_Do you know that I’m awake?_ she thinks, tilting her head. _Do you know it’s pointless to sneak around? You’ve lost the element of surprise, you stupid giant sack of shit._

She reaches for the backpack which sits on the floor and pulls the zip, wincing at the noise. Her fingers slip inside the opening and she finds the handle of a screwdriver - she has a switchblade, but she doesn’t trust herself not to cut herself in the dark.

A light turns on upstairs and the door creaks open. She grits her teeth - Dad’s given up on his ‘surprise’. “Rey?” he calls down gently. “I smell you, baby.” The stairs creak and she sees his form sit down at the top of the stairs. “Can we talk?” he asks. “Well. I’ll talk, and you listen.” He’s been drinking; his head lolls on the stalk of his neck and his voice is raspy and musical.

“What a coincidence, that your little friend isn’t home,” he says. “I think that he’s a bad influence on you. He’s male and adopted. But I, I _made_ you,” he says, and he presses a hand to his chest like he is experiencing something profound.

“What do you know about Finn?” Rey blurts out, hateful.

His head turns, and his gold eyes lock with hers in the dark. He knows exactly where she is. Rey winces, but holds his gaze, her clammy fingers tightening on the handle of the screwdriver. It’s hidden beneath the blankets.

“You should get out of here,” warns Rey. “When Finn comes back, you’ll be outnumbered.”

“If Finn comes back, he’ll regret it,” he deadpans.

“Fuck off already with that shit,” she snaps.

“Rey. Why can’t you respect me?” he asks tightly. “You shouldn’t talk to me like that. You used to be so _sweet_.” He lowers his head and his voice softens. “You _changed_ since they took you away from me.”

He’s so close to understanding it, that Rey could scream.

“What did you say?” His head tilts.

“Ever since I came out as Alpha,” she says tightly. “ _You_ changed.” He doesn’t raise his voice to defend himself, so she shakes her head in disgust. “Why can’t you just leave me alone? What is _wrong_ with you?”

After a pause, he comes up with a response. “I thought you would be a Beta,” he says, “or an Omega. Instead I think you took after your Grandmother, or maybe me. I don’t know; I’m not a fucking geneticist.” He gets up to his feet and walks down the steps at a slow, inevitable pace. He shakes his head. “Do you tell yourself that I’m _disappointed_ in you?” he says, his voice flat. “That I’m _prejudiced_? Is that it?”

Rey bunches the blankets in her fist and pulls them up to her neck. “ _Get away from me_ ,” she says darkly, gripping the hidden screwdriver.

Dad flicks the light on the wall. His eyes are rimmed red. He hasn’t changed out of his work clothes, but his shirt is rumpled and dirt stains the lower half of his dark trousers. He walks towards the couch, before stopping just where she sits so that he looms over her like a giant.

His hands slip into his pockets and he tilts his head again, just looking at her. Slowly his mouth draws into a smile. His eyes crinkle at the corners and the bridge of his nose is flushed by alcohol; he is extremely pleased, or at least that’s the mask he’s put on.

It terrifies Rey. A muscle in her jaw locks. She’s breathing in short gasps through her nose and blind to his intentions. Still. He’s unguarded. His hands are in his pockets. If you want to catch him, if you’re strong and fast and your feet are crouched beneath your body so you can spring at him, now’s the time.

She springs. She slams into his body and he buckles, falling backwards. The heavy blanket drops to the floor and in a split-second she realizes she has the screwdriver in-hand and she’s about to land on-top of him. Just drive the thin flat-edge into his bandaged jugular and end this. Alphas kill their parents all the time, Uncle Luke did it. It would hurt him and he would most likely bleed out in Finn’s den. Dad won’t chase her ever again, _never ever again_

The screwdriver slips out of her weak, wet grasp and they fall to the floor.

Rey slips off of him on hands and knees when something stabs into the back of her thigh. She turns, snarling – his thumb depresses the plunger of a thin needle. Lying on his stomach, Dad smiles at her. Panicked, Rey yanks her leg away and bolts so fast up the stairs that she doesn’t remember it, feeling surprised at her spontaneous teleportation.

Shit, oh shit. _What did he inject me with?_ Rey thinks, running her hands through her hair. She’s not sure where to go, all her things are in her backpack downstairs, but she’s not going downstairs. Things smell funny, a cold breeze wafts against her skin. She turns and sees the blinds billowing in the breeze. The sliding doors at the back of the kitchen were kicked open, so the doors laid on the tiled floor.

She stumbles slightly as she walks, and Finn’s house sort of rocks on its axis like a boat. She needs to go! She needs to go, go to sleep, go somewhere safe away from Alpha smells. She looks down into the open basement door and sees a white face staring back at her and it has pits for eyes. Rey screams and runs to the front door, struggles with the lock, and then frees herself for the time being.

The night air is good and clear. Now she’s running, running in slow-motion like she’s treading air. Each leg stretches out cartoonishly in front of the other and it propels her forward like she’s flying. To spice things up, she takes a sharp left. An Alpha collides with her like a wall and he _snarls_ and calls her a _bitch_ , but Rey picks herself up and just goes, laughing. _I’m an Alpha, too!_ she thinks. _I’m a flying Alpha, I’m so light and free but you’re big and heavy and you’re jealous, and that’s why you can’t fly!_

Behind her, he’s yelling at her and calling her names until it cuts short, with a strangled _yip!_

Rey’s mirth cuts short - she needs to focus on getting far away. But the farther she goes, the harder it gets. The street begins to swing in sickening arcs. Each step lands slowly. Her strength is failing. Her vision darkens enticingly and she stumbles once, twice, and then every other step. Hands catch her before she falls.

The things that happen to her are disjointed. You don’t remember a nightmare as one half-hour episode; there’s jump-cuts and poor transitions, but at the same time it feels so real so it doesn’t matter. Dad is carrying her, and then they’re standing on the street. Then it’s dark, and there’s the sensation that she’s moving inside her inner ear. Lights flash in the windows.

He takes her out of the car and cradles her in his arms, and her vision clears in a night air. “This is where I sleep, when I’m away from you,” he says. Footsteps crunch on gravel. “Not like you deserve a feather bed or something.”

She can make her hand twitch, by the way. Rey blinks and tastes the fuzzy insides of her mouth. The bright lights and petrol and motel scents send a shot of confused wakefulness into her head. What is this? _Where is this?_

A red-headed man is smoking on the balcony on the top level. He looks down at them from his perch, his pale skin glowing like a beacon beneath the halogen lights. “My little girl,” Dad shouts up at him, without warmth. Rey looks to the man and tries to convey wordlessly how terrified she is, but his green eyes crinkle with disdain.

It’s a narrow room, with a bed to the right side and a tv on the left. Smells like Dad, Alpha, dried cum, body sweat, stale takeout, alcohol. She feels like she’s going to vomit. A low growl starts in her throat, which hiccups once he tosses her onto the bed.

“Oh _shut up_ ,” he mutters. “ _Little bitch_.” His hands grasp his belt buckle. He threads the leather out of the silver clasp, then yanks it away from him sharply. Rey growls – then _yelps_ as the buckle flicks against her ankle. Pain radiates outwards.

“No more of that,” he says. “No more _growling_ at me, no more _cussing_ , _no more disrespecting me_.” He cracks the belt at her bare feet, making her flinch. Her shoes are missing. Shit. Did she leave them at Finn’s house?

He grabs her by the waist and forces her to flip onto her stomach. Rey scrabbles weakly against the bedsheets. The pillows choke her lungs with the scent of his unwashed hair, his musk. With short, sharp tugs he pulls down her sweatpants and panties. Pure adrenaline makes her turn around and snarl at him. In a split second, she’s dragged backwards by her hoodie. A snare, made of his belt, drops over her head and cinches around her neck so tight that she chokes.

“You’re gonna wanna relax,” he suggests, before shoving her head down into the pillows. He crouches behind her and he cups her mound from below, making her breath catch in her throat.

He spreads her apart, rocking his warm palm against her exposed sex. He’s masturbating her, she realizes dully. When she tries to kick away her body responds sluggishly, and she receives a tsharp tug on the collar. She squeezes her eyes shut. Feels _good_ , despite anything and everything – she can’t help it. Her claws dig into the mattress, and her wet mouth opens to bite his pillow.

He drapes his body over hers as he rubs her off. “ _Think I’m gonna put you in a dress from now o_ n,” he murmurs breathily. “No more sweatpants and hoodies. That way you won’t fucking _embarrass me_ whenever I see you. That way I can bend you over and _fuck you_ when I come around. _Won’t you like that, baby girl?_ ” he asks, voice tightening. “ _Won’t you look so pretty, in your pretty dress? With a little purse on your arm?_ ”

She can hear the _want_ in his voice. Why, why would he _touch her_ when he wants the girls in the lobby? Her thighs squeeze tight around his hand. Her body shudders helplessly as pleasure breaks over her. Two thick fingers push into her, plugging in her own slick and a plaintive whine escapes her. Her knees turn to gelatin but he still props her up by her waist, and the mattress squeals behind her.

Hair sticks to her drooling face. Her eyes feel wet. Plaintively she whines, only to feel the tug of the collar around her neck. He hushes her, gently. His voice is barely above a whisper. “Relax or it’ll hurt more, baby. _I’m not gonna let you run away from this anymore, but we’ll go slow since this is your first time_.”

As he drags her waist towards him, the meaning of his words hits her fogged head like a car. Something hot and hard probes the entrance of her sex. With renewed vigor, Rey spins around and tries to throw herself off the surface of the bed with her hands, but he drags her towards him, his nails biting into her bare hips. Rey breathes sharply through her mouth as he impales her. She squeezes her eyes shut and just grips the bedsheets, biting the motel pillow. Behind her, he moans softly.

She feels overstuffed; her own slick allows the head to ease in and fill her deeper than she could’ve ever thought possible. She’s too afraid to move; when he squeezes her waist, she flinches woodenly.

“ _So tight_ ,” he grunts. “ _Tighter than Omega pussy_.”

He slaps her thigh, making her teeth clack together. His hand fists her hair and pulls it out of the hot ‘collar’, and he pulls her head from off the pillow. Rey smacks her lips; her tongue feels furry. He turns her head to look at the side of her face.

Through stinging eyes, she takes him in: his reddened face and hooded expression. She hates him. She hates him so much. He leans in — his tongue forces its way inside her mouth and it’s repulsive and wet and it makes her want to die. She bites down and catches his lip, and he yanks her away by her hair, his eyes dark. He shoves her head down and pistons his hips into her. Rey squeals.

The bedsprings make the same sounds, as she’s driven hard into the mattress. Each time he slams it in, her breath leaves her. She’s never known her father to be this strong — he’s bouncing her on his lap as easy as a sex toy, gripping her thighs so tight that he’ll leave bruises. She gets the sense that she’s flying, just like before.

“ _Say it!_ ” he snarls. Rey snaps to attention, shivering. Alpha voice. He slaps his palm against her wet flank. “ _Say it, baby girl!_ ”

At that her lips seal shut. That voice has the opposite effect on girls like her. But he needs to earn it, earn _her_.

He palms her ass, squeezing it in his claws. His shaft thickens inside her, filling her up. Rey feels her lips twisting. Sweat breaks out on her brow. _Nonono this can’t be happening_.

“ _Say it_ ,” he says, voice deepening.

No she can’t, _she can’t_. It doesn’t matter how strong he is. It doesn’t matter that he’d make strong and beautiful pups. He can never earn her, never deserve it, not biologically, _not unbiologically he just CAN’T_. The belt cinches around her neck. He whispers too softly in her ear, but she can already hear that voice.

_SAY IT._

A-L-... “ _ah...d..._ ” Her head drops to the mattress. Alpha, Beta, Omega. The A will always come first, because he is the pinnacle, he is the leader of the pack of wolves. He breathes in sharply. “ _ah-_.” She chokes.

A-L-P-H-A.

“...daddy...” He stiffens, hands slipping beneath her waist. His heavy head drops over her back. She says it again without being aware of it. Then she’s _screaming it_ as he fills her shaking, trembling pale and knobby and scrawny Alpha body with his seed.

.

Once the lights go out, she pretends to go to sleep. She screws her eyes shut and shuts him out, and pretends the form lying pressed to her back does not exist. After this, they will have nothing to do with each other. She will yank herself off his knot and claw out his cum, and steal his keys and leave. She hates him, _hates him always, will hate him forever_.

Deep into the night, her eyes shoot open. Her skin crawls as he touches her. First her shoulder, then her hair. At first she thinks he’s asleep, until he runs a hand over her chest. Then he touches the brand. Her teeth clack sharply together, so loud that he _must_ know she’s awake. He must know that she hates him; he could probably smell it off her body. She’s lucky she’s not Omega; one bite and all this precious hate would evaporate into thin air. Everything forgiven, forgotten.

He touches the brand again, feather-light. Her hand snatches his fingers, squeezes. “ _Stop fucking touching me_ ,” she chokes.

He doesn’t even try to pull his fingers free. She would only need to brace his hand on his shoulder and bend it backward, and he could be screaming in pain. He would probably rip her throat out, but it would be worth it. It would be worth dying at this point, she’s not afraid of that not anymore.

_Why aren’t you screaming at me?_ she thinks. _Why aren’t you cussing and biting, you evil sack of shit?_ She wishes, macabrely, that he attack her or try to _rape_ her again or just pull the knot out and make her bleed to death and _just end it all_. But he does none of those things. He’s quiet. He’s waiting for her to choose.

Disgusted with herself, she shoves back his hand and just crosses her arms over her chest. Disgusting, _disgusting all of it_. His thick knot, his sticky wet seed between her legs, the bruises on her thighs. Her.

“... _Goodnight, baby girl_ ,” he says softly.


End file.
